freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Levels (FFPS)
Monday= Monday is the first day of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, when the player opens up their restaurant. This day acts as an introduction for the player, teaching them the mechanics of the game, similar to Night 1 in FNaF 3 and Sister Location. Day Description The player starts off with $100, and can use this money to buy whatever they want from the Catalog. Tutorial Unit briefly describes all the mechanics in this part of the game. Items in the first catalog may be marked down, which will lower their cost, but buying the marked down version of the Discount Ball Pit will allow Molten Freddy to enter the pizzeria early. The sponsorship available on this day is "Fiztime Pop Soda", who will offer $250 to advertise in your pizzeria. During management hours when the player is in their office, Tutorial Unit guides them on how to defend themselves from the animatronics that may have entered their pizzeria (whether they have been salvaged or if the player purchased a product that they were hiding in) and are now crawling around in the vent system that leads through two openings into the office. Normally, there are no animatronics to worry about on this day, and the player can simply complete the management tasks and logs off, but as mentioned above, Molten Freddy may have entered the pizzeria, and thus the player must fend him off as they complete the management tasks. At any time, if the player has saved enough money, they can also upgrade some of their equipment to make their tasks faster and quieter, making the management portion much easier in the long run. After logging off, a cutscene plays where Tutorial Unit congratulates them on completing their first day, and says that they must be ready for a "big party" on Saturday. Then, the player is taken to the Salvaging Room, where they must salvage Molten Freddy, unless he is already inside, in which case a sign appears in his place, saying "No one is here (I'm already inside)". Once they've either salvaged Molten Freddy, failed, or thrown him away, Monday is fully complete. Strategies When buying new items for the pizzeria, it is recommended that the player exhaust all their Play Tokens so that they can continue to purchase new items and possibly unlock a new catalog. Only the first catalog, Dumpster Diver Weekly, will be available at first, which provides basic, simple items and light "animatronics" to help the player familiarize with the different items' stats, and if enough items are purchased, the next catalog will unlock. Other than entertainment, it is also recommended that the player start by buying items that improve health and safety, such as the Sanitation Station, as eliminating the possibility of Lawsuits will help the player financially in the long run. Money can also be saved to buy upgrades and make the management portion easier. For the management portion, Monday is very easy to be done if no one has entered the restaurant before the Salvaging Section. To do that, the player must avoid buying the Discount Ball Pit if it is marked down, as it is the only item an animatronic can hide inside that is available and can be marked down on this day. Molten Freddy will only hide in the ball pit, including on any subsequent days where it is marked down, and none of the other items that animatronics can hide in will be marked down on Monday. If this is done, the player can finish all the tasks without looking around and end the day as soon as possible. If not, Molten Freddy will be inside, and the player will have to familiarize themselves with the game's new mechanics as fast as possible, as unlike previous games, the entrances to the office cannot be closed and the player will have to take an active part in luring him away in between tasks. |-|Tuesday= Tuesday is the second day of the game. Unless Molten Freddy was let in early or thrown back into the alley, this is the first day where the player faces a real threat of being attacked by animatronics. Day Description The player starts off with Molten Freddy either in their pizzeria or in the alley. If not let in, he can still enter if the Discount Ball Pit happens to be marked down on any day and is purchased. From this day onward, any item in the second catalog may be marked down. If the player buys Nedd Bear while he is marked down, then Scraptrap will be let in early. The sponsorship available on this day is "Marty's Plungers". During management, Molten Freddy and/or Scraptrap may now be roaming the vents, though Scraptrap typically will not enter the pizzeria unless buying the marked down version of Nedd Bear. The player will now have to use the tools at their disposal to ward off the animatronic(s): a motion tracker to identify their movement, an audio lure to try and lure them away, and a silent ventilation system that allows the player to use ventilation with minimal noise but is not as powerful as the main ventilation and will still cause temperature to increase. At any time, if the player feels that the audio lure is not enough, they can turn off their ventilation (which causes temperature to rise) and PC (which prevents the player from doing any tasks or using tools), which will cause the animatronics to pay less attention to the player, as well as looking into a vent they suspect an animatronic will attack them from to foil the attack. Doing certain tasks will also make noise, further disturbing the animatronic(s). As with the previous day, the player can buy upgrades to make tasks easier if not already purchased, allowing the player to better deal with the animatronics. If the player is able to survive their shift, they will be taken to the Salvaging Room, where they must salvage Scraptrap, unless he is already inside, in which case a sign appears in his place, saying "No one is here (I'm already inside)". Once they've either salvaged Scraptrap, failed, or thrown him away, Tuesday is fully complete. |-|Wednesday= Wednesday is the third day of the game. The player will now typically have both Molten Freddy and Scraptrap in the pizzeria, and if both are inside, will now have to learn how to deal with multiple animatronics to face the oncoming threat of Scrap Baby. Day Description As with any other day, if the player buys the marked down version of the Discount Ball Pit and/or Nedd Bear, Molten Freddy and/or Scraptrap will enter the pizzeria if they have not already done so. From this day onward, items in the third catalog can be marked down and if the player buys a marked down version of the Star Curtain Stage, Scrap Baby will enter the Pizzeria early The sponsorship available on this day is "Wacky Wart Paste". In the management portion, the player will now typically have both Molten Freddy and Scraptrap in the vents, requiring them to juggle multiple animatronics at once (considering they have not already done that by letting Scraptrap in early). Scrap Baby may also be in the pizzeria, requiring that they learn faster how to manage all of the animatronics. As with previous days, any upgrades not yet purchased can be bought on this day to make completing tasks more efficient. If the player is able to survive their shift, they will be taken to the Salvaging Room, where they must salvage Scrap Baby, unless she is already inside, in which case a sign appears in her place, saying "No one is here (I'm already inside)". Once they've either salvaged Scrap Baby, failed, or thrown her away, Tuesday is fully complete. |-|Thursday= Thursday is the fourth day of the game. |-|Friday= Friday is the fifth day of the game. |-|Saturday= Saturday is the last day of the game. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Main Levels